The Family Buisness
by Macy12
Summary: Peter as Tony and Bruce's son adopted son- Peter just wants to feel like he's worth something and his dads like to be overprotective. Previously called The Family Name. A collection of one-shots and just random short stories that I've kinda thrown together. Wow this summary sounds appealing, here come ready this mound of words I put together. Yay.
1. Chapter 1- More than enough

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_-Get it Right, Lea Michele_

* * *

"Peter?" Tony called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" the teenager replied from his bedroom.

"Can you get in here?"

Peter groaned. "Coming!" He slung his long legs of the bed and trudged down the stairs to his family kitchen. "What? I was doing homewo-" he cut himself off by what he saw. There was his dad, eyes piercing straight through Peter, holding his Spider-Man mask. A lump formed in his throat.

Tony clenched the red mask tighter in his fist. "Why was this in your room?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.

"Why were you in my room?" Peter's eyes narrowed.

"I was looking for my phone," Tony slid the mask across the counter towards Peter and crossed his arms. "Don't avoid the question."

Peter closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "I- well it's just..." he opened his eyes to see that his father had not moved an inch. "IsnuckintoOSCORPandgotbitbyaradioactivespiderandn owimspiderman." he said all in one breath. Peter braced himself for what was coming.

Tony stared at him for a moment. "You-" he shut his eyes and cocked his head to the side, obviously struggling the find what to say. Peter bit his lip. "Just, go to your room and we'll talk later."

"Dad-" Peter started timidly.

"Go, Peter!"

Peter grabbed his mask and bolted out of the kitchen.

Tony leaned on the counter and caught his face in his hands. "JARVIS?" he said rubbing his temples. "Call Bruce. Tell him it's a family emergency.

* * *

"I'm here!" Bruce Stark-Banner burst through the elevator doors as soon they opened. "Are you hurt? Are you dying? Where's Peter!?"

He walked in on his husband sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall.

"TONY!" he yelled, snapping him out of his daze.

Tony pointed a finger up the stairs. "You need to talk to your son," he said raising his eyebrows.

"My son?" Bruce looked at the stairs. "It's never good when he's _my _son." he slid of his coat and threw it on the back of the couch. "What'd he do?" Bruce stood behind his husband and placed his hands on his shoulders. Tony reached up and held on of Bruce's hands.

"A week ago, when we were out of town and that Lizard guy attacked New York... who stopped him?"

Bruce searched his brain for a memory of the article he had read in the paper. "That Spider-man guy I think?"

Tony removed his hand and flung with head back so he was looking up a Bruce. "We, are terrible parents."

Bruce stared at him for a minute before it clicked. "Peter..." his voice went up as if asking a question, but he already knew the answer, and it was confirmed by a slow nod from Tony. "I'll go talk to him." Bruce said softly before leaning over and kissing Tony on the forehead.

* * *

_*knock knock*_

_"Go away."_

_"Pete, let me in." _

Bruce heard Peter's bed creak and footsteps shuffle across the room before he opened his door slowly. "Did he..." _  
_

"Yeah, can I come in?" Bruce gestured inside his son's room. Peter nodded and turned away from the door, walking back and sitting back down on his bed. Bruce followed and sat right next to him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for quite sometime until Peter couldn't take it anymore.

"Is he mad at me?" Peter fiddled with his hands.

"No, no. He's mad you didn't tell us, but he's not mad at you." Bruce put his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter lifted his head to meet his father's eyes.

"Are _you_ mad at me?"

And there he was, classic Peter. Never wanting to disappoint anybody, alway worried that his dads were angry or upset with him. In that moment, Bruce swore he could see a 5 year old Peter in near tears cause he had knocked one of Bruce's microscopes off the table and broke it. He didn't mean to of course, but he was so scared Bruce wouldn't love him anymore that he hid in his closest for an hour until Tony found him.

"Of course not," relief visibly washed over Peter. "But, we do need to talk about this. All of us." Bruce stood up.

"I don't think dad really wants to _talk, _he'd probably rather yell." Peter starred at the ground.

"Nah, I won't let him yell at you... too much." Peter cracked a smile. He sighed and stood up, and together they prepared for the storm they knew they were walking into.

* * *

"Well you can sure bet there's no way in hell I'm letting you keep this up!" Tony yelled.

"Oh yes I am! You can't control my whole life!" Peter retorted.

They had both risen from the seats now and where yelling at the top of their lungs. Bruce sat behind Tony trying (and failing) to calm them down.

"You're SIXTEEN Peter! I will not sit by while my teenage son risks his life every day!"

Peter rolled his eyes over dramatically "Yeah, what do you call what you do!?"

"That's- that's different!" Tony's face was turning red.

"I'M GOOD AT IT! Why can't you see that?! This is all I have to prove I'm good enough for you too!"

Tony didn't respond, he glanced at Bruce.

"Peter," Bruce began calmly, "what do you mean good eno-"

"I mean this is how I can live up to the Stark-Banner name!" Peter cut him off. "Do you know how hard it is to live up to you guys? 'Oh Peter you only got a 99 on that test, you know by the time your father was your age he was at MIT!' 'Peter, your father can turn into a green rage monster and you can't even defend yourself from getting beaten up in the hall!' Everything I do is compared to you two, and it's never enough, it will never _be_ enough! I'm sorry that you got a son that can't be as great and amazing as you are. Have you seen people's faces when they find out I'm THE Tony Stark and Bruce Banner's son? They're full of disappointment, like they were expecting more. I am so so sorry that I won't ever be enough for you, but this whole Spider-man thing was one area where I could come close to you, and you will NOT take that away from me!" Peter's body was shaking as he fought back sobs. Tony was stunned completely silent, and Bruce was looking at Peter like a hurt puppy.

"Oh Peter," he said standing from the couch. "You are amazing," Bruce pulled his son into a tight hug. "You never cease to make me proud of you."

That's when Peter let himself cry. Bruce didn't let go for a long time, he just held him while he cried into his neck.

Tony finally walked across the room and put a hand on Peter's back. Peter glanced up from Bruce's shoulder and braced himself to be yelled at again. Bruce let go of his son and slowly stepped back so he could have a minute with Tony.

Peter's eyes were red and his hands were shaking, but he stood perfectly still waiting for Tony to say something. He put both of his hands on Peter's shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. "Listen to me," Tony said. "Are you listening?" Peter nodded slightly. "I love you. I never stopped loving you, and you will _always _be more than enough."

He pulled Peter into his chest and hugged him tighter than he ever had before, as if Tony could shield him from the world with his embrace and protect him forever in his arms. They stood like that for a while. Peter's sobs broke out again and Tony just gently ran his hand through his son's hair and his other rubbed small circles on his back.

Bruce finally walked back over. "Oh get in here." Tony said grabbing Bruce's arm and pulling him into the hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Peter mumbled into his fathers' shirts.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." Tony said kissing the top of Peter's head.

"I'm sorry Tony is standing on my foot."

Peter allowed himself to laugh as he pulled back. He wiped his eyes and sniffed before saying, "I um... I think I'll go on to bed." he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs. When he was about half way Tony called his name. He turned and saw Tony with his arm around Bruce, both of them looking at him "We love you."

"I love you guys, too." Peter smiled and went to his room.

* * *

**Yay! Okay, this is my first ever fic that isn't Hobbit related and my second fic ever so be nice if this sucks XD**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to add more chapters but I probably will since I have a few overprotective Bruce and Tony ideas.**

**If you have any suggestions please tell me :)**

**As always, remember to review because I love to know what you guys think and follow in case I do decide to add on to this story3**

**~Macy**


	2. Chapter 2- We'll be alright

Peter slumped against Gwen's window. He could just make out her purple sweater and blond hair cascading down her back. He let his head roll into her window to get her attention. She twirled around in her desk chair at the noise, and a million thoughts raced through her head at what she saw. Peter was on the fire escape, Spider-man costume still on but mask off to reveal various cuts on his cheeks and a huge gash just above his left eyebrow that was... wow, it was bleeding... a lot.

"Peter?" Gwen's voice sounded small as it croaked from her mouth. She rose from her chair and moved swiftly across her carpet. When she opened her window he practically fell in so she had to help support him till he plopped on her bed.

Everything hurt. His muscles felt like noodles and his face stung from the cuts and scratches. "didn't know where else to go..." he mumbled. He couldn't go home, his dads had just let him go out and if he came home all beat up they would never let him be Spider-man again. Gwen was the only other option, and he had promised to stay away, he had done so well... but getting her to patch him up wasn't getting back together. Was it?

"It's ok," she said, "hold on..."

Peter winced as he propped himself up on Gwen's bed, trying to move as little as possible to avoid getting blood on her clean pillows. He saw her hurry back with the first aid kit from her bathroom and she gently sat down on her knees next to Peter. Gwen dabbed the blood from the young hero's face with a wet towel and rubbed some sort of liquid on the cut on his forehead that stung at first but then made it feel 100 times better. Her hands felt so delicate on his face and he wanted to hold her, to kiss her one more time... but he didn't. He just sat and let her clean him up without saying a word.

She could feel his eyes on her. Those big, brown eyes that made her insides turn to mush. Why was he looking at her? He obviously didn't love her anymore, if he did then they would still be together. She got that her dad made him promise but, if he had truly loved her... wouldn't he have not been able to stay away? Or was that what this was...

"You'll live," Gwen said with a smirk, shutting the first aid box. and placing it on the bed behind her. She turned back to him and put her hands in her lap. A lump formed in her throat. "Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

He shook his head, looking anywhere but her eyes. Not being able to kiss her in that moment hurt worse than being shot. And he knew what being shot felt like, it hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to this.

"Peter..." Gwen said staring at her hands then lifting her face to meet his eyes. "If I ask you something... will you be completely honest with me?"

Oh no, that was never good. "Ye-yeah." he stammered.

Gwen took in a deep breath. "If... if my dad had never, never asked you to stay away from me, would we still be together?" Her eyes were sad, but not crying sad, like deep inside there was a dark pain that she was trying to hide but was failing.

"Gwen, I-" Peter fumbled over what to say. Of course he would, he loved her more than anything. She was his light, and he had been forced to turn it off. "I love you, a lot, ok. I just... I can't do this. I'm sorry." he stood up and was out her window in a matter of seconds. He turned back once he was outside and looked at her. She was about to cry now. Gwen slid off her bed and walked over to her window, she stretched her arm out and cupped his battered face in her hands.

"My dad would have wanted me to be happy," he voice shook as she choked back tears. "And the past two weeks I've felt the loneliest I've ever felt in my life." She brushed over his cheek with her thumb.

Peter gripped her hand with his gloved one, trying not to cry himself. And then she was on her tip-toes, leaning out the window with his face within centimeters of her own. He could feel her breath against his lips, asking, begging for him to kiss her, and he did. He gave in and let warmth flood through his body as his lips met with hers. The voice in the back of his head telling him that this was a bad idea, that he needed to leave, had silenced- and all that mattered was she was his, and he was hers, and they would fight whatever was thrown their way together.

Gwen smiled as his lips brushed against her's, "easy bug boy." she breathed.

Peter laughed before pulling away and looking into her eyes. They weren't sad anymore, not hiding a deep pain. Tthey sparkled. Sparkled like a thousand stars or the New York skyline. Gwen slowly climbed out her window so they were both sitting on the small fire escape, looking out into the busy city at night. She leaned into him and her head fit perfectly into his shoulder, like pieces of a puzzle.

"I ju-just wanted you to be safe..." he murmured as he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

Gwen grabbed his other hand and held it tight. "I will be. _We _will be just fine."

And with that the weight that had been bearing down on him since he had been separated from Gwen lifted from his shoulders, and for the first time in two weeks, he felt truly happy.

* * *

**I just wanted to write Gwen and Peter cuteness ok. There will be more Tony and Bruce next chapter I promise. **

**As always, remember to follow to be updated when I post new chapters and review because I squeal with joy every time I get one, and I love to see what you guys think.**

**~Macy**


	3. Chapter 3- Monsters in the dark

_They were falling. _

_Falling into a never-ending darkness, and he couldn't do anything about it._

_Gwen was screaming his name. His dads were begging him to help them, but he couldn't._

_Nothing he did could save them_

_They were all going to die because of him._

Peter woke up with a start. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, and his knuckles were white as his fist gripped the sheets on his bed. He sat up running his hands through his messy brown hair, trying to catch his breath.

"It was a dream," he whispered to himself. "It was just... just a dream."

* * *

"JARVIS, where's Pete?" Tony said with a mouthful of bacon, earning him a disproving glance from Bruce.

"He is still asleep, sir," the AI responded.

Bruce glanced at his watch "He's going to be late for school."

Tony wiped his hands on his pants before sliding of the stool where he had been eating. "I'll get him. Probably just tired after a long night of stopping car thieves."

"He's not supposed to go out on school nights." Bruce commented pouring his tea into a mug.

"Yeah but we both know he does anyways." Tony said before kissing his husband and heading up the elevator to wake up Peter.

* * *

"Pete, come on! You're going to be late!" Tony said knocking on Peter's bedroom door.

No response.

"Peter?"

Silence.

"I'm coming in, you've been warned." He called, turning the door knob and walking in.

"Pete-" Tony rushed over to his son. He was fast asleep, but he was shaking and his eyes were tightly shut, hit brow furrowed in pain. Tony grabbed his arm and shook him a bit to wake him. "Peter! Pete wake up!"

Peter shot straight up in bed gasping. He let out a shuddering breath before leaning forward and resting his face in his hands. Tony pulled him sideways into a hug. Normally, being the teenager that he was, Peter would shove away from this small show of affection but this time he let himself be encased in his father's arms. He kept his hands covering his face and taking shaky breaths as Tony rubbed his arms slowly.

Tony rested his chin on top of Peter's head. "Bad dream?"

Peter nodded his head.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No..." Peter mumbled.

Tony leaned back and scooted himself over so he was sitting directly next to his son on the bed. There was a brief pause before he sniffed and bit his lip before sighing. "You know, I used to have dreams too."

Peter picked up his head and looked at his father.

"They were terrible. Your pop would have to wake me up multiple times each night cause I was screaming in my sleep, and it didn't stop when I woke up either." Tony looked down at his hands. It was weird for Peter to see him like this. His dad was always so... guarded. He always hid away any signs of weakness with sarcasm or hiding down in the workshop, he never opened himself up like this, but here he was, turning himself into an open book. And Peter didn't know how to respond.

"Don't shut us out, Pete. I know it's hard. This is why I didn't want you to do the whole Spider-man thing. But if you're going to, at least let us help you."

Peter sat silently playing over what to say in his head a million times.

"I...I've watched you guys die. Every night I watch you die in different ways over an-and over again, but I can't stop it. I can't help you, I j-just have to watch." Peter's breath caught in his throat as he fought back the tears beating against his eyes. Tony once again reached out and pulled his son into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Peter closed his eyes and just let himself be enveloped in the hug while the glow from the arc reactor cast a dim blue light through his eyelids.

"Never feel powerless, Peter." Tony mumbled into the teenager's hair. "Cause you're not. You're a hero... you're _my_ hero. And you always will be"

* * *

**I've been writing this in bits and pieces for like 2 weeks and it's not even that long so yeah sorry it's been forever since I updated.**

**Basically my home life sucks right now so I'm going to be venting through writing in the future and poor Peter is going to be acting out what's going on in my brain right now. So lots of not feeling good enough and internal demons eating away at your sanity.**

**Yay.**

**Also, this fic is going to semi- go along with events in Iron Man 3, as you can see in this fic.**

**Basically I'm ignoring the arc reactor removal thing cause I can't imagine Tony without it and I'm using it as a comfort thing for Peter so just LET THE BOY BE HAPPY. **


End file.
